


How Endlessly You Fall

by sephirothflame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alec Lightwood, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: Jace doesn’t remember the last time he visited the Lightwood manor in Catalonia. He knows it was with Alec and he’s sure Maryse and Izzy were there as well, but he’d spent most of his time in the vineyard just waiting for time to pass. Willing himself to be brave enough to breach the distance between his body and Alec’s.





	How Endlessly You Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombiejuju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiejuju/gifts).



> Written for the Jalec Secret Santa for Jude who's come to be a pretty great friend over the last year.
> 
> Omega Alec, Alpha Jace. Casual sex. Past Malec, past Jaia, one part with Malace. Blow jobs. Frottage. Boys not knowing what feelings are. Jace liking to be manhandled a little more than he's willing to admit. You know, the usual.

Jace doesn’t remember the last time he visited the Lightwood manor in Catalonia. He knows it was with Alec and he’s sure Maryse and Izzy were there as well, but he’d spent most of his time in the vineyard just waiting for time to pass. Willing himself to be brave enough to breach the distance between his body and Alec’s.

“You didn’t have to come with, you know,” Alec says. His skin is still damp from the shower and he runs a towel through his hair slowly. “I’m used to being by myself.”

As long as Jace has known Alec, Alec has taken hormone suppressors. Once a year, every spring, his placebo pills come in and he squirrels himself away somewhere remote to go through his Heat, alone. Jace doesn’t know what compelled him to come with Alec this year or why Alec agreed, but things are different now. Something has changed between them in the last few years.

“Maybe I just wanted to get drunk on really good wine,” Jace says. He tries to ignore the black towel hung low on Alec’s sharp hips and the desire to tug it away.

Alec laughs and pads barefoot over to his bed. “You hate wine.”

_I love you_ , Jace thinks, but he doesn’t say it. He watches Alec fall back onto the king sized bed, completely shameless in his near nudity. They’ve seen each other in much less ever since they became Parabatai. They’re one person now. Maybe this was inevitable. “Maybe I just hated the idea of you going through this all alone.”

There’s a slight flush to Alec’s cheeks. “I have _things_ ,” Alec says, almost embarrassed. “Izzy and Magnus took me out and, ah, it’s rechargeable.”

Jace wills away the jealousy as he flops onto the bed by Alec. His hand brushes against Alec’s and Jace doesn’t look as he hooks his pinky around his Parabatai’s. “You could do that.”

“Were you offering something else?” Alec asks, quietly. They’re both pointedly staring up at the concave ceiling that makes the room feel so much bigger than it is. Right now, nothing matters but the overstuffed bed beneath them and the warmth radiating from their shared, simple touch. The world only extends as far the mattress.

“If you wanted,” Jace says, just as softly.

Neither of them says anything and the silence stretches between them. Then, slowly, the bed dips and Alec pushes himself up onto an elbow and stares down at Jace. His pupils are blown and his voice cracks when he says, “Jace, I - “

Jace sits up and squeezes Alec’s shoulder. “We don’t have to. It only has to be this one time. Or it could happen again, if we both like it. Or it doesn’t have to happen at all. Casual, serious, whatever you want.”

Alec worries his lower lip between his teeth and stares through Jace’s soul. “What do you want?”

“You,” Jace says, honestly. He feels his hands shaking but he’s scared of tightening his grip in fear that Alec wants to pull away. Alec is nearly exposed, physically, but Jace thinks they’re both baring their souls in this moment.

_It’s always been you_ , Jace wants to say.

Alec’s palm is warm when he cups Jace’s cheek, calluses rough against Jace’s stubble. He hesitates, his thumb brushing gently, and Jace leans forward to close the distance between them. Their noses bump and Alec lets out a startled laugh and the second attempt has them fitting together perfectly. His lips are chapped but Jace will happily kiss him until he’s out of breath.

Jace pushes Alec back onto the mattress and straddles his thighs. He tangles one hand in Alec’s hair and finds Alec’s fingers with his other to squeeze reassuringly. It’s just the right side of desperate, this thing between them, and Jace never wants it to end. He is desperate for the way Alec’s body trembles beneath his own and the little sounds Alec chokes on to hide his embarrassment.

The scent of Alec’s Heat is starting to rise. It was faint before and has been for the last week. Now, freshly showered and pinned to the bed, Alec’s hormones are starting to take over. The sweet scent is going to be heavy in the air soon enough, intoxicating, and Jace is glad he’s finally getting a chance to experience it first hand. No more pressing his face into Alec’s shirt in desperate hugs days after the event has passed.

“Alec,” Jace whimpers. He trails kisses down Alec’s throat and chest, nibbling at the sharp cut of his collarbones. He’s achingly hard in his jeans and he can feel Alec beneath him, grinding up against him. They’re both desperate for this.

Alec’s fingers find Jace’s chest, his stomach, tugging at the hem of his shirt until Jace pulls it up and off. He flips them then, easily, and Jace laughs when Alec has him on his back and wrists pinned. “Please. I wanna…”

Whatever he wants, Alec doesn’t find the words for. He lets go of Jace’s wrists to tug at Jace’s belt, unbuckling it and starting immediately on the buttons of his jeans. His fingers don’t tremble like Jace’s do and Alec slides gracefully over the edge of the bed to take Jace into his mouth without hesitation.

Alec’s not the first person to ever blow Jace but Jace really hopes he’s the last.

  


It’s surprisingly quiet in the Institute. It’s almost two in the morning, which Jace is sure plays a large part in it, but the silence makes the halls feel eerie. He can’t sleep and he can feel the restlessness in Alec’s bones through their bond.

Jace finds Alec practicing archery, barefoot in his pajamas, and Jace can’t bring himself not to smile. The quiet sound of the arrow being released is as familiar to him as the dull thump of Alec hitting his mark. It’s comforting, in it’s own way.

“Something keeping you up?” Jace asks, once Alec is finished unloading his quiver.

Alec doesn’t startle. He’s known Jace was watching him for a while now. He’s Alec. “Had to retake the pregnancy test because the first one came back inconclusive. The next two were negative.”

They hadn’t talked about that, what would happen if Alec got pregnant. They hadn’t really talked about that week Alec spent in Heat at all. Mostly they just found each other in dark corners and behind closed doors and elected not to talk at all. It’s not that they’re sneaking around, per se, just that it gives them a sort of justification not to establish what this thing is between them.

“Does that upset you?” Jace asks.

Alec pulls his arrows from the board and examines the tips. “It’s weird. I don’t want kids right now. Maybe ever. Does that make me selfish?”

Jace crosses the room and wraps an arm around Alec’s waist. He has to press up on his toes to hook his chin over Alec’s shoulder but he sighs contently at the warmth. Eventually, Alec wraps an arm around Jace and settles one hand into the small of his back.

“You’re not selfish for that,” Jace says. He presses his cheek into the soft material of Alec’s shirt and closes his eyes.

“But I’m selfish for other reasons?” Alec asks, amused. He slaps Jace’s ass playfully and pulls away from him. “I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“You want some company?” Jace asks.

Alec hesitates only for a moment. Of all the times they’ve hooked up in the last few weeks, they haven’t shared a bed. Not since Spain. Not since they were kids and their bond was so raw between them. “Yeah. Sure.”

They don’t hurry along to Alec’s room, but Jace still feels like there is a tension between them. A quiet sort of desperation for something they both need. They haven’t put a name to it, probably never will at this rate, but they both want and need. Probably have for a long time but they were both too chickenshit to say it.

It’s dark in Alec’s room and he doesn’t bother to turn the light on when he locks the door behind them. His shirt comes off and Jace aches to kiss and lick every inch of his skin. His runes and scars are just waiting for the gentle press of Jace’s lips and Alec sighs as soon as Jace starts tracing them with his tongue.

Jace nudges Alec towards the bed and tugs his gray sweats down before dropping to his knees. Alec is half hard already but Jace ignores his cock in favor of tracing every sharp line of Alec’s body. He kisses up his thighs and nibbles the length of his hip bones. Every rune is traced with the tip of Jace’s tongue and a soft kiss pressed to every minor imperfection.

Alec is beautiful and Jace is more than willing to worship every inch of him.

Alec’s fingers find their way into Jace’s hair, but he doesn’t tug at it. Not like he does when Jace’s lips are wrapped around his cock, desperate for Jace to choke on him. It’s almost sweet, the way his fingers trace along Jace’s scalp. They don’t normally do gentle.

“Hey,” Alec says, eventually. His eyes are half lidded as Jace leaves little love bites along his stomach and chest. His abs are shiny with Jace’s spit and Jace hopes at least a few of the bites make it to the morning. “Did you want - ?” He tries to spread his legs wider instead of finishing his sentence, but Jace gets the hint.

It’s not something they do often and Jace is happy to acquiesce. Feeling Alec tight and hot around his slick fingers makes Jace’s cock throb in his jeans. He takes his time, rocking his fingers into Alec until his Parabatai is panting his name out in quiet desperation, and Jace drives his fingers deeper, harder.

When Jace finally presses inside of Alec, one hand digging bruises into Alec’s hip and the other pressing against the headboard for leverage, they both start to fall apart. It’s tight and hot and urgent and Alec digs his heels into Jace’s back as he urges Jace on for more - _harder_ and _faster_ and _oh fuck, don’t stop, Jace, fuck, fuck, Jace!_

It’s a miracle no one wakes up when Alec chokes out his release, body shuddering beneath Jace. His nails are sharp in Jace’s skin and he looks so beautiful. Jace did this to him. Jace reduced Alec to a sobbing, quivering mess.

Jace’s orgasm hits him like a truck and he buries himself as deep inside of Alec as he can. He wants to stay tangled together long into the morning and Alec is too exhausted to put up a fight when Jace collapses on top of him.

_Mine_ , Jace thinks, pressing a tired kiss against Alec’s throat.

Judging from the gentle touches Alec traces down Jace’s spine and the soft kisses to his sweaty hairline, Jace thinks Alec agrees.

  
  


There’s a cut on Alec’s brow and Jace doesn’t think before reaching over to wipe the blood away before it drips into his eye. He’s not being smothering, at least he doesn’t intend to be, but Alec still rolls his eyes and pushes Jace’s hand away.

“I’m fine,” Alec says. There’s a hole in his leather coat and his shoulder from where a blade ran through him, but Izzy was quick to patch him up with here stele. It should have been Jace. “You’re the one who fell three stories.”

“What can I say, I always land on my feet,” Jace says with a tired grin.

“Pretty sure only cats do that,” Izzy says. She broke a heel in the chaos and she frowns at the ruined stilettos. So much for a night off. “And if anyone is a cat in this group, it’s Alec.”

“Are you calling me a pussy?” Alec asks, and Izzy punches him in the arm. He grimaces slightly and Izzy looks horrified momentarily. “It’s fine, Iz. I’m fine.”

“Maybe we should call it a night,” Jace says. His fingers itch to straighten Alec’s coat and smoothe down his messy hair, but he knows better than to try. Alec hates being coddled. Jace thinks it’s because he’s an Omega but he’s not dumb enough to ask. “We’re going to have to fill out a report or two, anyway.”

“But I’m _hungry_ ,” Izzy says. She actually pouts, folding her arms in front of her. “I ruined one of my favorite pair of heels and you promised me we’d go get dinner before we go to the club.”

For all that Alec swears he’s immune to his little sister’s charms, he’s not. He rubs at his face and sighs, exhausted. “That taco truck we passed on the way down. We can cut back that way on our way home. Maybe call a cab while we eat. I don’t want to carry you.”

Izzy grins and laces her heels together before slinging them over her shoulder. She points triumphantly northwards and Alec nudges her hand gently to the left. “That’s what I said.”

“Sure,” Alec says. He touches Izzy’s shoulder gently and nudges her forward. He watches the ground as they head back, mindful of her stockinged feet, and Jace can’t help but grin. As much as Alec tries to be impassive, his love for his family is always evident. He lives to take care of people.

They end up ordering their food from a taco truck and sitting at a nearby table with their glass bottle Cokes. The city is still vibrant and alive this early into the evening, but no one comments on the state of them.

Jace can’t resist pressing his finger through the hole in Alec’s coat and shit and tugging gently. He’s not surprised when Alec slaps his hand away and Jace laughs. “You’ve never objected to me fingering your hole before - “

Alec’s glare speaks volumes. “Don’t.”

Izzy looks up from her chicken taco at their sudden silence and rolls her eyes. “I kind of thought you two would both lighten up considering how often you’re banging each other.”

“Izzy,” Alec says, his cheeks flushing. He doesn’t deny it. There’s no reason too. Clary had caught them with Alec’s hand down Jace’s pants a few weeks ago and Jace is honestly more surprised the whole institute hasn’t heard about it by now.

“I don’t care,” Izzy says. She shreds a piece of her corn tortilla and shoves it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “If Jace makes you happy, then I’m happy for you. But I don’t want to walk into you having sex like Clary did.”

“We were barely having sex,” Jace says. Alec kicks him under the table, hard. The steel toe in his boots is going to leave a bruise. “It was a handjob, really.”

Izzy wrinkles her nose. “I don’t want to think about it.”

“You’re the one who brought it up,” Alec says. Almost hesitantly, he settles his hand over Jace’s on the bench between them. It’s the closest they’ve ever come to holding hands and Jace likes it. He’d be okay with doing more of this. “Don’t tell mom yet? Please?”

“I won’t,” Izzy says. She swings her feet and grins at them. “Can I pretend I’m blackmailing you into buying me a new pair of _Louis Vuittons_ though? Because, there’s this super cute bootie I want and you love me.”

Alec rolls his eyes, but Jace is pretty sure Alec will give in to her. What’s the point of having a little black card with your parents’ name on it if you never abuse it? Alec squeezes Jace’s fingers and he turns his palm over so that they can tangle their fingers together. It’s nice. Way nicer than Jace thought it would be.

Jace wonders if this counts as a date even if Izzy is there and if this is something they could do again. Even if they don’t fall in bed tonight, Jace really likes this part of the night. Not the demon spotting and watching Alec get stabbed bit. Or the fact they’re going to have to fill out paperwork when they get home. Just. Quietly eating dinner with his family, no matter how twisted the relationships between them are getting.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Alec says, and Jace isn’t sure if he means him or Izzy. He doesn’t really care.

  


Jace doesn’t know how exactly he ended up shirtless in Magnus’ loft while the warlock trails kisses down his neck, but he doesn’t think he’s complaining. Magnus’ hair is stiff with styling product but he smells so sweet and he scrapes his teeth ever so gently with every kiss and it has Jace trembling in his hands.

It’s been months since anyone has has touched Jace like this besides Alec. He didn’t remember how good it felt to be manhandled a little by his partner and Jace arches into Magnus’ every touch.

“Alec,” Jace says. He doesn’t know if it’s a reminder or a call for help, but Magnus just chuckles into his skin.

“Is welcome to join whenever he’s ready,” Magnus murmurs.

Jace looks over to Alec helplessly and he is rewarded with a hard throb of his cock. Alec is sitting rigid in an attempt not to squirm, his lower lip bit between his teeth and his pupils blown. His hair is mussy from being at Magnus’ mercy, cheeks flushed and shirt unbuttoned.

It was Alec’s idea, Jace thinks. Magnus had seemed quite happy to invite them both into his bed, even if they hadn’t made it that far just yet.

( _I don’t want there to be any hard feelings,_ Alec said, wringing his fingers together. _I just thought it might be fun?_

_Oh, I hope there’s at least_ one _hard feeling between us_ , Magnus purred.)

Jace knows now why Alec spent so many nights in Magnus’ bed. His mouth alone is worth years worth of memories. Jace doesn’t even consider his nipples particularly sensitive but the way Magnus’ drags his teeth over them has Jace shuddering and desperate for more.

“How did you want to do this?” Magnus asked. He pops the buttons on Jace’s jeans effortlessly and curls his fingers around his cock. Magnus’ rings are cold against Jace’s heated flesh and he refuses to admit he whimpers at the contact. “Is he as partial to being on bottom as you are?”

“Jace likes to top, but I was hoping to watch you fuck him,” Alec admits. He’s tenting his jeans and Jace’s mouth waters. He wants nothing more than to take Alec into his mouth and choke on him. He lives for the bitter salt of Alec’s come on his tongue.

“I’m sure we could manage that,” Magnus says. His nail is sharp where it presses into the slit of Jace’s cock and he gives up trying to control himself. It’s so much easier and better for Jace to just roll his hips up to meet Magnus’ fist.

They’re talking about Jace like he isn’t even there and he’s so turned on by the idea of them deciding what he is or isn’t going to experience tonight. He’s at their mercy. He’s always at Alec’s, really, but the idea of being helpless between them makes his cock ache and a whimper die in his throat.

Alec moves then, pressing himself behind Jace on the couch and kissing the side of his neck. His fingers dig into Jace’s hips and he murmurs into Jace’s ear, “beg him to blow you.”

Jace feels the thick rush of precome and the heat rising to his cheeks. His throat is dry and he tries to lick his lips to wet them. “Alec - “

Magnus quirks an eyebrow, curious, but it doesn’t affect the gentle, slow pace he’s working Jace’s cock with. His fingers are sticky but the glide is smooth, and Jace rolls his hips up despite himself.

“Jace,” Alec says. He kisses the spot just below Jace’s ear and sighs softly. “Trust me.”

And how can Jace not? He trusts Alec with his life, with his heart and soul. The least he can do is trust Alec to know exactly what Magnus can do with his mouth. Especially when he can feel Alec’s erection pressing into the small of his back.

“Magnus,” Jace says. His voice feels so small. “Please, blow me.”

Magnus makes a thoughtful noise and his grip slackens on Jace’s cock. He’s got a wicked grin on his face when he meets Alec’s gaze and Jace closes his eyes. He needs to catch his breath, to calm down. He’s on a hair trigger, already eager to come, but it’s too early. He wants more.

“Please, Magnus,” Jace whispers.

“How can I say no to such a polite request?” Magnus asks. He doesn’t ask permission before he’s tugging Jace’s jeans further down his thighs and down his legs, and he makes himself comfortable on his knees.

Magnus’ lips trail slow kisses up Jace’s thigh, fingers kneading tense muscles gently. He licks from the base to the tip and sucks wet kisses back down the length of him. He tongues the slit and massages Jace’s balls and Jace is ready to explode long before Magnus takes him into his mouth and honestly begins to suck.

Jace comes with Magnus’ fingers in his ass and his mouth on his cock, but it’s the filthy promises that Alec whispers in Jace’s ear that finally pushes him over the edge. He cries out as he comes, cock pulsing sticky and wet over Magnus’ face, fingers pressing inside of him mercilessly.

“Fuck,” Jace pants, head dropping back onto Alec’s shoulder. “I fucking hate you.”

“You love me,” Alec says and Jace really, really does.

  


Jace feels drunk enough to let Maia straddle his thigh in the back of the bar, sharp nails digging into his biceps. He knows he shouldn’t, doesn’t really want to, but he’s kind of addicted to the feeling of being pushed around these days.

“So, I know we haven’t done this in a while, but I kinda need your face between my thighs tonight,” Maia says.

A year ago, it would have been the best _hello_ Jace has ever heard. Now though, it has Jace putting his hands on Maia’s thighs and just holding her steady. He doesn’t think she’s half as drunk as he is, but you can never be too careful. Besides, she’s warm. All he wanted to do was find signal to ask where the hell Alec was.

“I wish I could,” Jace tells her. “I’m kind of seeing someone.”

Maia hesitates. “Like, you’re seeing someone tonight and don’t want to get a drink thrown in your face or you’re seeing someone and it’s actually serious?”

“The second one, only, not really, but also kind of the first,” Jace says.

Maia steps away from him and Jace suddenly feels very cold without her warmth. Her body has always radiated heat like a furnace. Just like Alec’s does. Jace is sensing a pattern and he tries not to think about it too much as he drops back down into his seat. Instead of leaving him though, Maia drops down into the booth across from him and kicks her feet up into his lap. “Massage and explain.”

Jace unlaces one of her boots and sets it carefully beside him and rubs. “I think I’ve been in love with someone for a long time. I want it to be more serious than it is but we’ve been just casual for so long I don’t know if that’s going to change.”

“I assume you’re talking about Alec,” Maia says. She sighs contently as Jace works his thumbs up the arch of her foot. “Izzy told me about what Clary saw.”

“Can no one in this town keep a secret?” Jace asks. He wants to be annoyed but he’s not really that surprised. Izzy doesn’t see relationships and secrets the same way as the rest of the world does, half the time.

“So what changed?” Maia asks.

Jace shrugs. He’s not sure how to explain the jealous pit that formed in his stomach at the site of Magnus’ come, sticky on Alec’s face. He’s not sure if Maia wants those details in particular, either. Jace just knows he was fine with how everything went until suddenly he didn’t. Because, if Alec feels comfortable enough with Jace to have a threesome with Magnus, maybe Alec will be comfortable enough to get back together with him. Which is the exact opposite of Jace wants.

“You should probably just tell him how you feel,” Maia says. She knocks Jace’s knee with her booted heel and he sighs, because he knows she’s right. “Unless you came here looking for a way out.”

“Liquid courage, I think,” Jace says. He opens his mouth to continue, but he catches sight of Alec entering the bar. He’s got a beanie pulled low over his ears but the cold still his cheeks turning pink and there’s delicate snowflakes clinging to him. “Fuck, he’s beautiful.”

Maia cranes her neck to see and makes a contemplative sound. “He’s not bad.”

Alec’s eyes meet Jace’s and he makes his way across the bar. He quirks an eyebrow, but looks more amused than annoyed. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Your dumb boyfriend getting drunk and giving a shitty foot rub,” Maia says.

“I’m not drunk,” Jace huffs. He pats the spot next to him for Alec to join him, though it leaves him awfully close to the edge of the table. “I’ve had a few drinks when I waited for you to get here.”

“I got caught up at work,” Alec says. He takes Jace’s glass and sniffs it before taking a tentative sip. “What are the odds of the pretty bartender getting us some tequila shots?”

“The pretty one is on her fifteen,” Maia says. “You’re more than welcome to wait, or go ask the other one.”

Alec laughs and relaxes back in the booth. One of his arms loops around Jace’s shoulders, his fingers brushing the leather of Jace’s jacket just enough for Jace to notice. This is the most physically intimate they’ve ever been in public outside of hugging. Jace loves it. “Has the night been long?”

“It’s snowing on a Wednesday,” Maia says, expression flat. “I would much rather be at home studying or taking a hot bath.”

“I know that feeling,” Jace says. He tugs the laces of Maia’s other boot so he can rub her other foot. He’s feeling pretty generous. Maia’s the closest thing he’s had to a friend outside of family in a very long time and Alec didn’t bother to correct her when she called them boyfriends. As far as he’s concerned, the night is going pretty great.

“If you’re looking for recommendations,” Maia says, watching them through her lashes with a coy smile. “The alley behind the bar is a great place to get Jace on his knees for oral.”

Alec chokes on Jace’s Jameson and Coke and Maia’s laughter is infectious.

  


It’s long after sunup and Jace is still feeling a little wine drunk. His mouth is dry and his head feels heavy and there’s a zero percent chance he’s getting out of bed any time this afternoon. Not when Alec’s splayed beneath him, naked and warm.

There’s water bottles sitting on Alec’s bedside table, unopened, with painkillers. Either Alec made his way out of bed after they weren’t tied anymore, or they have a guardian angel. Jace isn’t going to question it either way.

Gentle fingers rub up Jace’s back slowly and Jace sighs. He knocks out half the water bottle in one long drag before offering it to his Parabatai. “Hey.”

Alec makes a tired sound and takes a long drink of water. He empties the bottle and chucks it aimlessly across the room. “Happy New Year.”

Jace kisses Alec. It’s chaste, barely a brushing of lips, followed by a soft sigh. “Happy New Year. Got any plans?”

“For the day or the year?” Alec asks. He doesn’t stop the gentle stroking up Jace’s spine and it feels nice. Warm and gentle. Jace loves it. “I don’t want to get out of bed today. The rest of the year? Who knows.”

“No plans to meet a cute boy and settle down?” Jace asks, teasing. He rests his cheek on Alec’s shoulder so that he can avoid making eye contact. He hates himself for asking but it came out so easy.

“I know a guy,” Alec says, quietly. “We’ve been exclusive for the last few months, I think. I’d like to go further with that. If he was up to it.”

Jace swallows around the lump in his throat and traces his fingers over Alec’s Parabatai rune. He put this here. He bound Alec’s soul to his and Alec bound Jace’s to his. They’re one person. They’re always going to be one person. It’s only natural for the two of them to want something more from this thing between them.

“That sounds good,” Jace says, quietly. He stops tracing the rune and spreads his palm over it, instead. Alec’s body is warm. He’s always warm and Jace wants to get lost in the scent and heat of his body. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Alec says, just as softly. He rolls them until Jace is on his back and slots his body on top of him. Hip to hip, lip to lip. Alec kisses soft and slow, their lips and tongues dragging together with no rush or heat. For now, this is all that matters. Alec’s body on top of Jace’s, tangled in the sheets of Alec’s childhood bed.

Their hips rock together, cocks not quite hard, but neither of them seems to care. Jace knows he doesn’t. For once, there isn’t a rush to get off burning through their veins. It’s just raw, physical intimacy. They want and need to be as close as they possibly can. Jace wraps his legs around Alec’s waist to hold him close and Alec’s fingers tangle in his hair as he kisses him breathless.

This is where Jace wants to die, warm and safe in Alec’s arms. Their bodies rocking together towards lazy completion, hearts beating as one.


End file.
